Dance Dance Revelution Extreme
by Satoshi'sBabe
Summary: Risa decides to go to the arcade when left alone and there she meets the one guy least expected to be there.
1. DDR Surprise!

**_Please excuse some of the language at the end_**

**Dance Dance Revolution Extreme**

Today seemed to be an ordinary day accept that Riku was at Daisuke's house, Risa's parents were out of town, and she was home alone. Risa didn't exactly appreciate being home alone like this. So today she decided to go to the arcade. When she got to the arcade not many people were there but that didn't matter. She walked over to the DDR machine, put her money in the slot and picked her song. She picked the song Butterfly and when the arrows popped up she began. As she was dancing she didn't notice all the people coming over and watching her. Just as she made the last jump and the song ended everyone clapped. All of a sudden out of nowhere Satoshi Hiwatari came and challenged Risa. Risa accepted with a glare towards him telling him that she wouldn't go easy on him. Risa let Satoshi pick the song. The song he picked was "Look at us." Risa just stared at him in surprise seeing that he was going to do the dance on standard as well as she. "Ready" Satoshi, asked. "Ready!" Risa replied with determination. Satoshi gave her one more look then the song and arrows started. Satoshi was doing just as good as Risa was and at the end some how they tied. Risa was just staring at Satoshi with surprise. "Well looks like were evenly matched Harada" "so it would seem" Risa replied then said, "lets go again. "Are you sure you look a little worn out from all the dancing that you were doing, which by the way was pretty good." That was all Satoshi said then said as he saw her "ok lets go another round but if I win you have to take a break. And if you win your free to do whatever you want. Does that sound like a pretty fair deal?" "Sure. But just to make sure lets shake on it, k?" was all Risa said before Satoshi picked the next song. They were both still on standard. And the song this time was "Speed over Beethoven" then off they went. As they were dancing Takeshi happened to be there and with his camera he started taking pictures of the two. At the end when they got there score Risa was kind of upset that one: she was alone and two: She was just beat at the one game she could do. "Well that was a good game wasn't it, Harada?" Satoshi said with his usual smirk. Risa just stared at his midnight blue eyes without knowing. "Harada?" Satoshi said waving a hand in front of her face. She immediately snapped out of her reverie and said "yeah whatever" and with that she kept her word and left.

* * *

That night Risa couldn't sleep well all she could think about was playing DDR and Satoshi beating her. She quietly vowed to herself 'I will get you back for this Satoshi Hiwatari.' And with that somehow she managed fall asleep.

* * *

Satoshi also couldn't sleep He was thinking about the same thing except for the revenge part. 'Why did I challenge her like that? Its not my place to tell her what to do but I wouldn't want to be responsible for leaving her there if she collapsed' Satoshi thought this with confusion. All of a sudden Krad started talking to Satoshi. "Now, now Satoshi-sama what's got you're panties in a bundle, hmmm?" Krad said sadistically. "Very funny Krad now leave me the hell alone." "But Satoshi-sama" Krad wined "Go to hell and leave me alone" Satoshi mentally yelled.

* * *

Well this is the end of this chapter but I'll have chapter 2 up soon.

Anyway's I hope you look forward to Risa's revenge.


	2. Risa

Hey here's chapter 2 of Dance Dance Revolution Extreme. Also known as (DDR) hope you liked chapter one and I hope you want to find out what Risa does. Anyway's here's the story.

**_Risa's Revenge planed_**

_Risa's pov._

As the sun shown through my glass balcony doors Riku called to me. "Risa its time to wake up! Did you forget today's Monday! We still have to go to school ya know!" Riku hollered from the kitchen while cooking breakfast. 'Why do we have school today?' Risa asked herself. As I get up and walk to my mirror on my closet I noticed my hair was a major heaping mess.

At the present moment though I didn't really care, until, out of the blue I remembered what happened yesterday and immediately panicked trying to get ready for my revenge. (Which unfortunately has not yet been thought up.)

But will most definitely be thought up during the day). "Risaaaaaa! Hurry up or we'll be late!" Riku yelled now getting angry that her sister was taking forever. "I'm on my way down Riku just give me a couple more seconds!" Risa hollered back racing down the stairs.

_Normal pov._

Risa made a mad dash for the kitchen just in time to grab a piece of toast and a small cup of orange juice before running into the car. "Jeez Risa you take too long. What were you doing anyway?" Riku asked looking at her younger sister's deep concentration and ignoring her completely.

They arrived at the school at the same time as Daisuke Niwa, Riku's boyfriend. Risa just stared as Riku went over to greet him. She took one last look at them and said "see you in class" then waved. The trek too her locker took her longer than what she expected and she started running as the bell began to ring.

When she finally made it, with her unfortunate Monday luck, she couldn't get her locker open. Out of nowhere Satoshi pops up and opens the locker for her then said "it must be Monday" then gave a smirk and left. Risa's jaw was on the ground. She didn't like the way Satoshi said 'it must be Monday.' This just gave Risa even more incentive to get revenge.

_Satoshi's pov._

As I opened her locker I could sense that she was annoyed this morning. She must have gotten it from me because every one she looked at said that she gave them a death glare closely related to mine.

I don't know why but I walked up to her and asked if she was "pmsing." She turned and scowled at me. The scary thing being that she was even sending chills through my body. I would not –no- I would not stand for this. At lunchtime I will approach her and ask her what's going on.

_Normal pov._

Risa sat on a bench alone outside during lunchtime. She was formulating her plan to get Satoshi for what he did the other day. While she sat in deep thought Satoshi came up and sat next to her and said "Hello Harada" in a cool laid back kind of way. Startled by his sudden appearance Risa jumped about five feet in the air.

"Why hello Hiwatari. Lovely day isn't it?" Risa said, straining the 'lovely day isn't it part' was difficult to hide since she had been plotting how she would get revenge on him for beating her at DDR. The one thing she was really good at. "So what's been going on today? Because I seem to be getting comments that you have picked up my death glare."

Satoshi got right to the point and immediately directed the question to her. "Well you could say I've been thinking a lot today and while I'm thinking _**people have made** **a habit of interrupting me**_**." **Risa stated emphasizing the last eight words in her sentence. After that Satoshi left her alone. As the last bell of the day rang Risa ran strait to her locker but seeing as it was Monday she still couldn't get it open.

When she saw Daisuke and Riku she called them over and asked Daisuke to open her locker for her. He did so and she said "Thank you Dai-chan." And he simply replied "your welcome Mrs. Harada." Riku then piped up and said "will it be all right if I walk with Daisuke to his house today and you can go home alone?" "Yeah sure go a head I'll be fine." Risa said.

Then off Riku and Daisuke went. Risa walked alone for a wile. All the while thinking about sweet revenge against him 'she had three options:

1) she could blackmail him

2) she could give him a piece of her mind or

3) she could strap him down and make out with him. (me: Risa I didn't know you were into the strapping them down thing.) Risa thought about it some more and didn't know why exactly but she decided to go with idea # 3 just to scare him.

**_end chapter 2_**

A/n: this is the end of chapter 2 but I will have chapter 3 up soon. And I'm sorry to say but I may end up trying some attempted humor. Please don't kill me if it sucks that's why it's called attempted humor. Anyway Risa's plan will be put in to action in chapter 3.

Till then: Stacy

P.S.

My sister is writing a harry potter story so if your interested could you please read and review it for her. I promise as her story progresses it will get better.


	3. Love

Sorry it's been so long since i updated any of my story's but I've been busy with school and I've also unfortunatley have gotten writers block but I think I'm fine now. i also have testing next week.

well like i put in the last chapter Risa has decided to go with the strapping and making out. even though one reviewer made a good point that that would not scare him. but you know what? Risa only made the suggestion because she likes Satoshi, but Shhhhh. we'll keep that secret. anyways heres the story that most of you have been waiting for (probably).

As Risa walked home she continued thinking about how she would get into Satoshi's place long enough to put her plan into action. When Risa got to her house she hadn't realized the long detour she had taken because it was now after 8:00. She figured she only had an hour to put her plan into action if she had planned to do it tonight. Risa went to her closet to pick out the perfect out-fit for sneeking around (especially going to Hiwatari's place).

When she was finished her out-fit was a purple leotard with a white skirt hanging at her hips. (The white skirt so that people could see her when and if they were driving by). After picking her out-fit out she realized Riku wasn't home. guess she's staying at Niwa's tonight Risa thought all the more reason to go put my plan into action tonight.'

Risa decided that she would leave now if she was going to get there by about 9:00-9:15. Risa wonderd around until she saw Hiwatari's name on a name plate outside on the door. 'perfect' she thought with a sigh. "now all I've gotta do is find _his_ window..." Risa was cut off from her self whispering long enough to notice that a light upstairs was being turned off. Risa knew Satoshi lived alone so this just made the job all the more easier. Or so she thought.

She had no idea what was about to happen but she decided to try going along with her plan, with second thoughts swimming through her mind. She took a very deep breath then slowly let it out as she walked right under the window.

Staring at it aimlessly for awhile she figured out how to get in. there was a drain pipe next to the window so she would use that and hope Hiwatari was atleast a semi-heavy sleeper. As Risa climbed up the drain pipe she quietly complained to herself.

Finally reaching the window she tried sliding it and it opend with out any effort, almost as if he knew she was going to be coming. "wow" Risa whispered. Risa looked over to the bed to find that no one was in it. 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' Risa mentally screamed as she fumed over to the bed. "GRRRRRRRR" was all she could say to the bed.

Out of no were Satoshi lightly pushed Risa onto the bed but at the same time falling on her as if he was nothing more than a feather. (Appearently he was expecting her because he was hidding behined his door just long enough to watch Risa walk in and for him to shut the door to surprise her then push her on the bed.) He just stared at Risa with one of his famous smirks as Risa made a failed attept to slap him across the face.

Risa tried for another slap but Satoshi caught her wrist. "now now, you wouldn't want to do that to a pretty face such as mine now would you?" Satoshi said staring into Risa's eyes. She was surprised when Satoshi gently laid his lips upon her unsuspecting ones. Now her plan had officially back fired and she became seriouly confused. "why did you do that?" She asked Hiwatari and got a reply. "Because you came to do it. I just wanted to be the first." "but how did you know I was coming?" well the day I beat you at DDR you seemed kind of upset and then earlier today on the bunch don't you dare think I didn't catch your strained 'lovely day isn't it? And after hearing you say 'people keep interupting me', looking at your slay and devious face I had figured that you had some thing planned. You know putting your thoughts together is actually quite simple, even simpler than I thought. Well then enough of that I believe you came here to do a job did you not?" Satoshi now noticed Risa was starting to cry.

"Y...you suck" was all Risa could say. Satoshi got up off of her and said "your free to go." Risa got up and stood right in front of him and without knowing it she reached up, put her hands lightly around his neck and kissed him. After a couple seconds of shock Satoshi wraped his arms around her and kissed her back.

Now without knowing it Satoshi had deepend the kiss and they fell on the bed lightly, enjoying there time together. They couldn't control it for very long and they were at the point were they were taking off clothes. They took a long breatk after awhile and Risa found herself underneth the covers lying on Satoshi's bare chest but noticing that they were both naked and she didn't care. "I love you Risa" satoshi said stroking her hair softly. Risa closed her eyes, scooted closer to him and said "I love you too" then kissed his soft lips.

Satoshi kissed back but then stopped as he heared someone walking through the house. "Risa I think that mabe you should get dressed and hide right now." "Why?" was all she asked. "Because I think my fathers home." She understood, got dressed and then hid under Satoshi's bed. Satoshi threw on his pants and opened the door and to his surprise he was right and watching his father walking up to his room was all the prof he needed.

"Good-evening Satoshi" his father said then turned and walked away. Satoshi made a deep sigh then turned into his room and shut the door. "Mabe we can continue at my house since I'm home alone right now and I'm only expecting to see Riku at school tomarrow!" Risa said turning her statement into a question. "if you really want to." Satoshi said starting to gather Risa in his arms. "Well then shall we go?" "yes" Risa said with a sigh. they took off out the window. even though Krad was gone Satoshi still had his wings so he flew them to her deserted house. They reached Risa's window and went inside.

Satoshi looked around the room but only one thing caught his attention and that was a single white feather gently lying on Risa's bedside table. "why do you have that?" Satoshi asked without thinking. "Well this one night I went out chasing Dark I fell off a building and I could have sworn I saw your face in the face of my rescuer. Kind of crazy isn't it?" "Not at all." was all Satoshi said before he walked over and embrassed her one last time before he accedently fell asleep on her shoulder. It was a good thing they were next to the bed because Risa found herself pulling Satoshi up onto the skilky fluffy pillows and falling asleep beside him.

A/N

well I guess you could say this is the last chapter of this story and that I'm working on others. well It's late so I've got to go to bed. anyways i hope you liked the story and I hope you'll like the next one I put up. well please read and review.


End file.
